vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Xavier
Summary Charles Xavier (also known as Professor X) is a fictional superhero who appears in American comic books published by Marvel Comics as well as in a number of television and movie adaptations. The character was created in 1963 by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, and has been a frequent if not regular character in most X-Men-related fiction since the beginning. Xavier is a member of a fictional sub-species of humanity known as mutants, who are born with superhuman abilities. He is a powerful telepath who can read and control minds. He is the founder of the X-Men and runs a private school that shelters and trains mutants. He fights for peace and equality between humans and mutants in a world where anti-mutant bigotry is widespread. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Charles Francis Xavier, Professor X Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Human Mutant Age: Over 60 Gender: Male Destructive Capacity: Physically not much, but a Life Wiper via telepathy (it was stated that he could easily shut down the brains of every single living being on the Marvel Earth, he also did that on a What if) Range: Telepathic range is large enough to reach other galaxies and cross dimensions Speed: Less than Peak human in his normal wheelchair, faster than peak human in his hovercraft wheelchair, FTL reactions (his telepathy gives him precognition) Strength: Peak human Durability: Average human level, Mountain Level to Planet Level with shields (took punches from Juggernaut) Stamina: Peak human Standard Equipment: Wheelchair (sometimes uses a hovercraft version). The Mind Gem (although he will pretty much never use it). Intelligence: One of the most intelligent people on Marvel earth, especially in the fields of genetics and biology. Has at least 3 Ph. D.s, invented the Cerebro and Cerebra telepathy - boosting machines, knows a vast amount of information from telepathic contact, experienced in martial arts with knowledge of pressure points, has army training and decades of experience training the X-Men and fighting nearly every conceivable type of enemy. Made the Xavier Protocols which include details on how to defeat many powerful mutants, including himself and the X-men should they become too large a danger. Powers and Abilities: Telepathy, both offensive and defensive, including mind control, mind alteration, mind reading, memory manipulation, manipulation of the perception of time (he has made people experience months of time in their heads when only hours passed in the real world), illusion creation, ability to alter or take away senses or block the parts of the brain used to control superhuman powers, ability to sense things from another person's perspective, ability to communicate with animals, psychometry, ability to identify mutants via their distinct brainwaves, can learn or teach languages and other complex information telepathically, genius intelligence Weaknesses: Paraplegic (Not currently. It should be noted that although he has been cured several times, it is usually undone) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Telepathic Illusion:' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. '-Telepathic Cloak:' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. '-Psi Link:' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. '-Telepathic Camouflage:' Ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). '-Mind Blast:' Ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. '-Mind Control:' Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. He can also transfer his thoughts through laser waves. '-Mind Possession:' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. '-Mind Alteration/memory manipulation:' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. Can alter memories, remove them or unseal repressed memories. Can project his own memories or that of others into the minds of those he wishes. '-Psionic Shield:' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. '-Psionic Blasts:' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. '-Astral Projection:' Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. '-Mental Detection:' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. '-Mind Transferal:' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. '-Absorb Information:' Ability to quickly process and store information via mental transference. '-Mindscape:' Can create his own dimension where time flows differently, a few hours in the real world would be months inside the mindscape, this allows him to train mutants with months worth of training within few hours like he did with Vulcan and co. when he needed them to rescue the X-men. Other: This profile only covers the 616 Marvel version of Professor X Notable Victories -Uchiha Itachi (Naruto) - Itachi Profile -Virgo Shaka (Saint Seiya) - Virgo Shaka Profile (mental abilities only) -Mewtwo (Pokemon) - Mewtwo Profile Notable Losses -Star Wars verse (Star Wars) (note that this was the Legends continuity) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Time Users Category:Protagonists Category:Mutant Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:X-Men Category:Geniuses